


Wonder

by ekb112



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Pillow Talk, Space Husbands, T'hy'la, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekb112/pseuds/ekb112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock contemplates his life with Jim and their two children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is just absolute fluff and feels. I have no shame.

It had taken Jim two years to get Spock to even _consider_ having kids. It was another two before Spock agreed, and another four before he realized just how incredible his husband and two children were—how incredible his family was.

It happened on an ordinary day, like most others, when Jim lifted fraternal twins Peter and Zerina into his arms and swung them about, all three of them laughing as the four-year-olds were flown through the air by their father.

Jim was unaware that while Spock worked, he would look up from his PADD every so often. He spied his family dancing about the living room before falling to the floor in heaps of laughter, and he allowed himself a smile, genuine contentment reigning over all other controlled emotions as he looked on.

Both children had inherited pointed ears and eyebrows, but Zerina—the oldest by 2.3 minutes—resembled Spock more strongly. Though her features were softened to fit the face of a young girl, she had the same air that Spock did; the same regal nose and wide eyes (although hers were the same sapphire color as Jim’s), her black hair fell to her shoulders, hanging pin straight from her head.

Peter (apart from his mocha colored eyes), looked like Jim to a fault. His blonde hair was wild and stuck up in all directions. His face was squared and strong, and despite him and his sister’s youthful rebellion, he had the same commanding presence that his father, the captain did.

Each of his children were remarkably similar and dissimilar at the same time. While Peter longed for attention and would often go out of his way to find it (sometimes dragging his sister along with him), Zerina was more quiet and reserved, preferring to listen to Jim or Spock tell her stories of their adventures on the _Enterprise_.

But both, Spock knew, longed to see more than just the Iowan fields that surrounded their home. For now, it served as an adequate play area, to fight off make believe pirates and aliens—even the occasional Klingon, which Zerina protested playing the role of.

And then there was Jim, forever his friend, his husband, his _t’hy’la_. Jim, the rebellious captain, who sacrificed for so many. Jim, the fiercely loyal friend who tormented and teased, but did so with a laugh in his voice to imply its good-nature. Jim, the secretly quiet man who favored reading and playing chess. Jim, the golden man who shone brighter than any sun, who had chosen to give his heart to Spock.

All of this came to Spock with a sharp breath and fierce emotion as he watched his family laugh together on the floor, across from his seat on the couch. Jim looked up then, still grinning, his smile growing that much wider as he met Spock’s gaze and sent him a wink.

Spock must’ve looked somewhat stone-faced, because he felt a gentle nudge across the ribbon of bond he shared with Jim.

— _Hey,_ Jim sent to him, _you alright?_

Spock conjured every bit of utter affection he had for Jim and their children, and pushed it forward, a shimmering ball of feeling that thrummed along their bond.

The Vulcan thought back at his husband.

— _I am well, Jim._

The look that crossed Jim’s face when he received Spock’s thoughts and emotions was one of absolute joy, and set Spock alight with marveling adoration.

~~

Spock sat down on the bed next to Jim, who was already there, glasses perched on his nose, and reading from a PADD. Spock leaned back on an exhale and he lifted his arm so Jim could curl up into his spot between Spock’s left arm and chest. When Jim had declared that it was ‘his spot’ eight years prior, Spock had told the younger man that it was illogical to claim a ‘spot’ on a person’s body. Now, he held it in high esteem, and looked forward to having Jim there every night.

“Thank you for putting the kids to bed,” Jim smiled into his neck and pressed a kiss there. “Were they any trouble?”

Spock quirked an eyebrow. “Zerina fell asleep promptly. However, Peter deemed it a logical idea to continue running about the house in nothing but his pajama pants and a towel that he used as his ‘cape.’ He informed me that he was ‘Perceptive Peter’ the very understanding superhero.”

Jim laughed into Spock’s shoulder, and the sound reverberated throughout his body. “Perceptive Peter, huh?” Jim laughed. “He’s only four, how does he know a word like perceptive?”

“His father is of a genius-level caliber,” Spock pointed out.

Jim nudged Spock’s side. “You’re right,” he smiled. “You are.”

Spock furrowed his brow together. “I was not referring to myself.”

A smile, then. “I know,” Jim said. The two men were quiet for a time, the only sound existing between them was that of their mingled breathing. Eventually, Jim shifted slightly so he could look at Spock directly. His gaze searched Spock’s face, though what he was looking for was unclear to Spock.

“What is it?” Spock asked, mentally reaching toward their bond for any sign of what Jim was thinking.

“Are you happy here?” Jim asked eventually.

“Pardon?” Spock asked, blinking. How could Jim ask such a thing? Was he not aware of just how high Spock’s regard for him was? It was only logical that he was—

“Whoa, Spock,” Jim said, placing a hand on Spock’s chest. “Calm down. I know how you feel about me, because I feel the same, if not more—”

“Impossible,” Spock interrupted.

Jim laughed. “Lemme finish. I love you more than anything. Our children love you more than anything. But is that enough? Does it make you happy? And I don’t mean ‘content’ or ‘satisfactory’ or whatever other word you can use. I mean truly happy.”

“Yes,” Spock replied instantly.

“Really?” Jim asked, tilting his head to the side. “You don’t ever miss the stars?”

Spock pondered this. Certainly, he missed spending most of his time in space, but the _Enterprise_ still took bi-monthly trips to different planets. Spock was still the first officer, and Jim was still the captain. Surely it was not the same as it had been before they had had their children, but the life they had now…Spock would not give it up for anything.

What Spock said next was completely illogical but made sense all the same. “I cannot miss the stars when I have three of my own in this very house,” he said in all seriousness.

Jim beamed at him but did not speak.

So Spock asked, “Do you miss the stars, Jim?”

His bondmate shrugged noncommittally. “Sometimes,” he said, honestly. “Sometimes I miss the constant rush, and adventure, you know?”

Spock nodded.

“But,” Jim said, “You and me? This life we have with our kids? That’s a rush of its own. This type of happiness is something that I never thought I’d have. Being with you and having a family is an adventure in itself. I couldn’t—I _wouldn’t_ choose differently. Ever.”

Spock smiled and Jim leaned up to kiss him, slow and warm.

“Plus,” Jim added as he pulled back a little, “It’s nice not always being hypoed by Bones.”

Spock withheld a sigh. “Must you bring up the doctor when in bed with me?”

Jim gave a wicked grin before moving to nip at Spock’s jaw. “Yes,” He murmured along Spock’s chin. “Because a jealous Vulcan is my favorite kind of Vulcan.”

Spock let out something of a growl as he flipped over a laughing Jim, and moved to claim him as his own.


End file.
